


Two Budding Warriors of Light

by KazueEmiko



Series: A Miqo’te and an Au Ra's Collection [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, Patch 2.0: A Realm Reborn Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazueEmiko/pseuds/KazueEmiko
Summary: A tale of two Warriors of Light as they slowly become involved in political affairs, all the while their relationship blooms during their adventures.[ARC I: A Realm Reborn]
Relationships: Au Ra Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), Warrior of Light/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: A Miqo’te and an Au Ra's Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915039
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Two things to mention about all of my Final Fantasy works: 
> 
> 1\. Potions are used as numbing substances.  
> 2\. For Crystal's Dragoon attire, unlike the ones from the game, her stomach is not exposed, substituting the body wear to that of the male's.

If there was one thing Crystal needed, she needed water. Badly.

The sun, high above the civilians’ head, slowly cooked everyone in Ul’dah.

Merchants wiped the sweat from their foreheads, their hands wildly motioning and beckoning travelers from afar to their goods. One of them grinned from ear to ear. An unlucky woman reeled her head into one of the merchant’s shops, the gil that poured out of her purse spilled over a defective product, the wind chimes hardly made from steel as advertised.

Nearby, two of the guards patrolled through the dusty streets, the Hyur and Elezen men adjusting their iron helmets. The tallest of the two retrieved a small canister from his waist. He tipped his head back as water splashed into his dry mouth. He smacked his lips. However, his brows furrowed, staring at the empty container.

It wasn’t enough.

“Tch, I’m not paid enough for this.”

The Paladin scowled and snapped the canister back onto his waist. As if his mood hadn’t soured enough, his eyes trained upon a homeless civilian within the desolate alleyway. The unfortunate soul leaned against the sizzling stone structures, their hand shakily extending out for one meager Gil. The Lalafell hoarsely begged for money.

His comrade dug a hand into his brown pouch, but he stopped the Hyur. The Elezen took a few steps forward, his ally following from behind. Closer inspection showed that this Lalafell wasn’t homeless. Underneath their dark shabby clothes, the tip of a rusty dagger glimmered from the sun’s rays.

The guards exchanged looks. Then, they unsheathed their swords, pointing their blades at the scammer. However, despite their desire for justice, they hadn’t realized the Lalafell’s friends appearing behind the guards. Two Lalafells smirked. All it took was one swing of their daggers, coated with poison, to condemn them into eternal darkness. Both the Hyur and Elezen couldn’t even scream.

As the two Lalafells wiped their bloodied blades with a soiled handkerchief, the scammer, who leaned against the wall, jumped to their feet. They brushed the debris off of their attire with a few pats. Then, the three immediately jumped on the two men, taking what they can from the stilled bodies.

Those that passed by the alleyway hurried along, their hands pressed firmly against their chest, their eyes averted from the fresh corpses. It wasn’t their business, and they certainly didn’t want to become the next victim.

After all, Ul’dah was a place where it was every person for themselves. Tension continued to grow between those of low- and high-class. Guards barred entries for many refugees whose homes were swept away after the Calamity. Violence and corruptions were commonplace in the city, and it occurred even in broad daylight, in front of the royal guards.

However, despite it all, there were many travelers.

Adventurers make up the majority of the visiting population, their numbers rivaling the refugees. Dressed in a variety of clothes, all coming from different backgrounds, they arrived loud and clear.

Most of them worked closely with The Immortal Flames. The many operations and hunts they’d conducted provided immeasurable fame and, sometimes, wealth. Some worked as businessmen and women, selling their products after harvesting an insurmountable number of materials throughout Eorzea. They were heard talking to their retainers, exchanging thoughts about the trend and prices at the marketboard. Few offered their assistance to others, handsomely paid for slaying beasts and protecting civilians from danger. They were spotted near the gates, some tapping their rapiers, bows, swords, or staff, their sharp eyes staring at potential clients.

In the end, all of them had something to do, and they were one of the biggest reasons why Ul’dah continued to thrive.

Metallic footsteps clunked upon the dry ground. Some eyes were drawn to the adventurer. To their amusement, it was a Dragoon, making her way through the bustling streets in the city with her visor down. The violet lance hooked onto the back of her Augmented Drachen outfit, the young Auri Raen walking past other adventurers.

It was a rarity to see a Dragoon walk around in Ul’dah. Lancers, yes, but most Dragoons were prominently seen in either Coerthas or New Gridania. The onlookers murmured amongst themselves, one commenting about how unbearably hot the armors must be, the dark colors not helping.

However, none of them dared approach the Raen, and Crystal preferred that. Not that she was paying any attention to their snide comments and awe in the first place. They would eventually get bored and return to their own matters.

Crystal slowed to a stop. She looked down at a scrap of paper given by Alphinaud back at the Waking Sand.

**[ Find the Goldsmith named Ainya at the Goldsmith Guild. ]**

She rubbed the back of her helmet, her eyes trained on the note. If she recalled, Alphinaud had always purchased his supplies from this Ainya. The fact that he’s gushing so much about her craftsmanship led Crystal to ask for an appointment with this Goldsmith. Which led her to visit Ul’dah.

“…”

She looked to her left.

“…”

She looked to her right.

“…um…”

Crystal was not very familiar with Ul’dah. No matter how many times she visited, unlike Limsa Lominsa and New Gridania, she always found herself wandering the premise like a lost child. Her cheeks grew hot as Crystal folded the note and stuffed it between her armor’s breastplate.

 _Goldsmith… I think I passed by the guild once_ , she thought.

She cupped her chin, walking in the direction where the Goldsmith Guild was. Except the Auri was unaware of the fact that she was heading in the wrong direction.

As a result, the appointment with Ainya should have occurred over an hour ago.

The Miqo’te’s tail swished as she dabbed the towel on her glistening forehead. Her colleagues waved their farewell to each other, their packed bags slung over their shoulder.

“Aren’t you going to leave too?” a Hrothgar asked.

She shook her head. Ainya’s ears drooped, closed her eyes, and sighed. “I got one more appointment to take care of.”

“Isn’t it past your shift though?”

“It is, but this is an important customer that I can’t miss.” When she noticed his silence, the feline winked at him. “It’s a special request that’ll bring in a ton of gil.”

He laughed out loud. Then, he slapped her back. Ainya had to bite back a squeak from the impact, struggling to keep a smile on her face.

“Well, let’s hope they don’t keep you waiting for so long!”

They waved farewell to each other before her friend walked out of the guild. Even Serendipity bid Ainya a good day, her bags packed after placing a “CLOSED” sign near the entranceway.

“Make sure to clean and lock everything up once you’re done with your orders,” Serendipity said before leaving the premise for the evening.

Eventually, Ainya was all by her lonesome self. The chaotic atmosphere that she indulged in whenever she visited and worked at the Goldsmith Guild dissipated into pure, untainted silence.

She patted her cheeks, her eyes trained on the nearby wall clock. Then, she glanced over her shoulder, looking at her workstation. Ainya tossed the white towel over the chair. The wood rubbing intensely against the stone floorings caused her ears to twitch as she sat and adjusted her position.

Ainya rubbed her hands together. She might as well organize her equipment and prepare her tools for when her late customer will arrive. The Goldsmith reached to her right, pressing a button, the dim lamp overhead brightening. Plenty of supplies and raw materials were organized on shelves and in their respective boxes. Ainya rolled her shoulders.

Soon, she got straight to work.

Time continued to tick by. Before Ainya knew it, one glance at the clock made her fall out of her chair, a loud thump threatening to knock over her minerals.

“Where are they!?” She scrambled to her feet. After hurriedly brushing the debris from her black tank top, Ainya tapped the side of her head, frowning. “It’s been three hours!”

Should she leave them? Heck, Ainya has no clue _WHO_ this person is! The name “Crystal” was all she got from Alphinaud! She balled her hands into fists, her ears perked upward. Oh, she’s going to leave that person alright! What kind of customer would waste her time like this?

Ainya pinched the bridge of her nose. “I should’ve left while I had the chance,” she grumbled.

But… there might be a faint glimmer of hope that her customer might swing around the corner. Maybe they were the late-type that literally arrives last-minute…? Ainya paced back and forth in front of the entranceway. She squeezed her eyes shut.

What should she do?

Fortunately for Crystal, Ainya decided to search for her client.

As the Goldsmith left the guild to find who this “Crystal” was, the Dragoon ran out of the Arcanist Guild. Underneath her armor, she blushed furiously, feeling the tip of her horn even turn hot!

_I really don’t remember where the Goldsmith Guild is!_

Three hours were wasted from running around the premise. Even as she asked for direction, she found herself helping with small tasks along the way, such as assisting a gentleman in searching for a lost glove in the marketplace. Crystal’s breaths were erratic as she dashed through the now quiet streets of Ul’dah. High above her head, the sun was replaced with the moon, the starry sky twinkling as clouds lazily floated by.

The Dragoon wracked an excuse for Ainya. She planned to be honest about what led her astray, but did she need to mention the fact that she really didn’t know where the Goldsmith Guild is?

 _I bet Ainya would judge me until the day either of us dies_ , she mentally groaned.

“Oi oi, watch where yer going, sir!”

Crystal slammed both feet into the ground. However, it was too late, her body colliding straight into a group of Hyur, Mito’qe, Viera, and Roegadyn. A few of them fell backward, the Raen falling right on top of one of them.

She held her head and shook it, her vision swimming from the harsh impact. Fortunately for her, the crash wasn’t as bad as it should’ve been. The same could not be said for the very person she slammed into.

Underneath her, the Viera groaned. Crystal’s eyes went wide at the forming bump on her head. She quickly scrambled to her feet— Well, she tried to get back to her feet.

“Damn, can’t get yer hands off of a lady, huh!” The Roegadyn’s hand grabbed the nape of her neck and pulled her away. Dust kicked up into the air as she slammed onto the ground. Crystal propped her elbows and sat up. Above her, the same man stared down at her. She nearly bit her tongue when he barked, “Just because yer a Dragoon doesn’t mean yer can steal another man’s woman!”

Crystal opened her mouth, but an explosive pain rattled her skull, her head snapped to the right. She heard gasps from the background. The Dragoon squinted her eyes underneath her visor. She accidentally bit the inside of her cheek from the impact, and the flavor of iron overwhelmed her taste buds.

Crystal spat to the side, the crimson substance trickling from the corner of her lips. She wiped with the back of her hand as the Hyur male persuaded his friend from causing any more trouble. However, based on their slurred speeches and aggravated responses, Crystal wrinkled her nose.

Drunkards.

The Dragoon staggered to her feet and held her head again. She glared at the Roegadyn. He was busy arguing with his friend as the other females assisted the fallen Viera. When Crystal finally spoke, his attention was clearly elsewhere. She made several attempts, but her voice was drowned out, barely audible.

Her shoulders slumped, and Crystal turned her back to the group. There was no need to wait for them. Though it would be nice if she could get an apology for that punch to the face.

“Where do yer think yer going, huh?”

Crystal stiffened. A chill ran down her spine, all the way to the end of her tail. She felt his hand slap her shoulder, and cold sweat formed on her forehead. The Raen kept her lips firm as he grumbled, “Yer running away or something?”

“N-No!” she squeaked.

He paused. Then, he tilted his head, frowning. “Seventh Hell, why do yer sound like a girl?”

A small part of her died from hearing his question. Crystal’s retort crumbled into fine sand, and she weakly said, “That’s because I am…”

“What did yer say?”

His grip tightened, eliciting a stifled yelp. Crystal glanced over her shoulder, staring right into his green hues. The stench of alcohol wafted into her nose, and she grimaced.

Disgusting.

“Hey, what are you guys doing?”

Crystal and the Roegadyn immediately turned to the speaker. The Mito’qe, in her black tank top, crossed her arms, staring at them. Her ears twitched when the man shook the Dragoon’s shoulder.

“This man was trying to steal my girl!”

“Wha— No! No, I wasn’t!” The female frantically waved her hands in the air. “I swear! It was an accident!”

“Yer sure about that!?”

The Goldsmith pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. “Gosh… here we go again…” Unlike Crystal, Ainya knew how rowdy the nights are at Ul’dah, and Ainya knew how to deal with them. She walked up to the pair. Then, she flicked her hand out.

Ainya slapped his hand away from the Auri. Her pupils thinned, her same hand thrusting at his direction. She shoved him. Normally, the massive body of his can withstand almost anything. However, he lost his balance, falling backward and rolling until he crashed into the stone wall, face first. He groaned and slid down to the group while his legs dangled from above.

His groupmates were silent. They, including Crystal, leaped into the air once Ainya clapped her hand.

“Run along now,” she said. The Mito’qe forced a smile. “Please take your friend with you, by the way. I’m sure the royal guards would be happy to confine him for violence against an innocent person.”

They heard her loud and clear. Within minutes, the tense atmosphere that clung to their skin dissipated, leaving just the Dragoon and the Goldsmith. Crystal heaved a sigh as she bowed to her savior.

“Thank you so much for saving me,” she said after straightening her back. “I… I’m not too good with these things.”

Ainya raised a brow. “You’re going to be eaten alive here in that case.” She leaned forward, closing their distance, and stared at Crystal’s face.

Crystal’s heart nearly leaped out of her mouth. This Miqo’te was way too close for her comfort. She could even smell the lilac scent that emitted from her neck… Crystal dryly swallowed. The Dragoon gently placed her hands on the female’s shoulders and slowly created some distance.

“Is… there something on my face?” she murmured.

“Ugh, did you really have to ask that?” Ainya sighed. She jabbed at the bruise on Crystal’s cheek. It stung the Auri, and Crystal swatted her hand away. Ainya grumbled, “I can’t believe you let him hit you like that. That’s no way to treat a lady. Then again…” The Goldsmith narrowed her eyes, looking up and down at the Dragoon. “With that kind of get-up, I wouldn’t be surprised as to why he thought you were a man.”

“Shouldn’t my voice give it away?”

“Not to the impaired.” Ainya extended a hand to Crystal, adding, “Come with me. I need to treat you at the guild.”

Crystal stared at the hand. She cautiously took it, their fingers intertwined, and she asked, “What guild are we going to?”

“Goldsmith’s.”

“Goldsmith…” It clicked in her head. Crystal’s eyes widened and she tightened her hold. “Wait, you’re Ainya, right?”

“Yep, that’s me.”

“I was supposed to meet with you earlier today!”

“Oh… wait. You’re Crystal?”

Crystal nodded. Ainya, who looked over her shoulder, whispered, “What the Seventh Hell…” She tightened her hold too, albeit with a different reason. “Did you seriously make me wait THIS long?” Silence greeted her. Ainya sighed again and tugged her customer along. “I better be paid handsomely for this. My job description does not include chasing my client around!”

**[-----]**

It took the two roughly 15 minutes to walk back to Ainya’s guild. Many civilians and staff that hung in the halls had departed a while ago, the silence, even more, deafening compared to outdoors.

Ainya pushed open the door and allowed her guest into the premise. She guided Crystal to one of the chairs. The Goldsmith eventually sat down across from the Dragoon, a small medical kit at hand. She motioned with her head. Crystal nodded. Then, the Auri removed her helmet.

She blissfully sighed. “These helmets can be so stuffy sometimes…” Crystal shook her head, letting the cool air brush upon her glistening skin.

The Goldsmith watched Crystal place the helmet on her lap. Her heterochromia eyes were slowly drawn to Crystal’s face. Those golden, limbal rings from her ruby eyes… the white bands that elegantly held parts of her hair, the brown streaks discoloring the ends of her black hair… the wide horns that were a rarity among female Au Ras… Ainya blinked. She resisted the temptation to shake her head in front of the Dragoon. In lieu, Ainya said,

“You’re pretty.”

Just a simple compliment. Ainya smiled as she took out a small vial of Potion. Crystal returned a smile of her own and responded, “Well, I think you’re the prettiest woman I have ever met in my life.”

Ainya nearly choked on her own spit. She cleared her throat, her eyes becoming watery, as she stared at her client. Crystal rested her hands on the helmet. She too stared back at the blonde Miqo’te. Crystal wasn’t blushing, but gosh, Ainya felt her cheeks grow hot. Ainya cleared her throat again as she offered the Potion.

“You jest,” she mumbled, watching Crystal down the blue content. Ainya faintly smirked as Crystal’s features twisted from the bitter substance. At least the stings and aches were replaced with numbness. “Anyway, now that you’re here, despite being the latest person I have ever met in my life, what can I do for you?”

Crystal hummed. Her fingers drummed on her helmet as Ainya leaned forward, dabbing the bruised cheek with a soaked cotton ball.

“I hoped to ask you to make some friendship rings.”

“Oh? That’s rather nice of you. Who are you giving it to?”

“The Scions of the Seventh Dawn.”

There was a pregnant pause. Crystal fidgeted in her seat as Ainya stared blankly at her.

“U-Um… Did I say something wrong?” she asked.

Ainya shook her head. “No, no… Actually, I’m surprised that you know of them. Were you recently recruited by them?” They were always asking for a hand in their operation these days, so it’s not surprising to see someone like Crystal join their ranks.

But Crystal shook her head. This time, Ainya, after placing a white patch and taping it over the bruise, leaned against the back of her chair and crossed her arms.

“So, you’re with them for a while now?”

“Yes… I… I mean… I’ve helped them out ever since they told me that I was a Warrior of Light.”

Warrior of Light.

That title screeched inside of Ainya’s head. The Miqo’te stared at the Dragoon as she cupped her chin, adding, “They told me that there was another Warrior of Light, but for some reason, I had never crossed path with them.” Crystal shrugged her shoulders. “It would be nice if we ever did. I bet we can do so much for Eorzea together.”

“…”

“Just imagine the feats we can perform! I’m… I’m still a budding Dragoon, so I’m not the best out there yet… but if we work together… the two Warriors of Light…”

“…”

“I bet they would be really strong too! I wonder what I should say when I meet with them. Do you think a formal introduction would work, Ainya?”

“…”

“…Ainya?”

“…you’re talking to her.”

“I’m sorry?”

Ainya ran a hand through her hair, pushing back her bangs, and exhaled loud and slow.

“I’m the other Warrior of Light you were talking about.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why this took forever to write and why it was so hard to continue from the previous chapter... but I did it.

Throughout her youth, Crystal had dreamed of becoming an adventurer and leaving her mundane life from Kugane. Everyone knew that adventurers traveled extensively and saw the world. A dream come true for so many, and Crystal is one of those many.

It was very different from her past occupation as a patrolling officer, especially with its excitement—or the lack of it. The number of incidents that required the ex-Samurai’s attention was easily countable with one hand. Crystal spent her time walking down the same road hundreds of times, with loud yawns and silent munches on her mochi, all while burning under the blistering heat. Any notable ones mostly consisted of petty thievery and assistance for a lost cat.

Boring was an understatement for her life at Kugane. Until the day her younger sister, Chidori Tsurugi, who is a Scholar and Summoner, invited her to travel with her to Eorzea.

Sweat slid down Crystal’s exposed face as she breathed, a thin white mist blowing out of her mouth. In the freezing weather that Coerthas Central Highlands was subjected to after the Calamity, the Dragoon adjusted her offensive stance, the blizzard slamming hard into her small, armored frame. She pointed the tip of her lance at one of the training dummies in Whitebrim Front.

With swiftness, a strong burst of wind blew outward from where she once stood. Crystal slammed her lance into the dummy.

Don’t stop. Don’t think. Drive forward with all her might.

Her blade shredded through the wooden material, bits of it flying into the air. It tangled with the wind, blowing alongside the snow. Crystal immediately twirled her lance behind her back, stabbing the dummy with another thrust.

She struck with precision. Every strike could either be life or death. Unfortunately for Crystal, she has not been in many sticky situations that involved tiptoeing around death’s doors.

_Ainya’s right. Why did they even call me the Warrior of Light?_

Crystal frowned. She pierced her unmoving foe with great force. The words that Ainya left with her after their fateful meeting in Ul’dah a week ago were full of skepticism and confusion. A slap in the face with the reality she deluded herself from.

She has a ton of experience… and is also called the Warrior of Light too, the Dragoon pulled back. Through her dark visor, she stared at the tattered, white-coated training dummy. She tightened her grip on her lance.

This entire Warrior of Light started from a spur of the moment. After Crystal completed one of the many assignments that had her fighting off a group of mistakenly summoned golems by an innocent child, Yda and Papalymo invited her to the Waking Sand. They’ve been observing her for some time, and it was from that point, they decided to bring her in. Soon, the Scions gave her some trials. Hardly anything noteworthy, yet they deemed her worthy for the title: Warrior of Light.

Their reason? Crystal has the potential to become one.

_What do they even see in me? I’m nothing more than your average Dragoon._

Crystal bitterly smiled. Her movement was becoming frantic. She began to miss her target, and the Dragoon cursed under her breath.

She only did what was necessary for the beginning to make money for her living cost. Chidori only gave her so much, and Crystal did not want to rely on her younger sister for funding. Not to mention the gil she took with her from Kugane was nearly bare, the daily income as an officer only enough to pay for a day’s worth of food and, if saved, rent for the month.

Then, with the thrill of being free in a new country, Crystal not only parted from her Samurai job to take up a lance (due to various reasons), but she also took on more duties from civilians and leves around New Gridania. Eventually, she began her spiral to helping others, albeit very simple tasks were only provided. It became an addiction to the naïve woman. Take on favors, complete them, and be rewarded with a bag of gil and endless praises. Joining the Grand Company, Twin Adder at New Gridania, added even more jobs to do.

Crystal stopped. She stared at the dummy again and sighed. If she was going to be honest, she did not intend on becoming the Warrior of Light. In fact, she became an adventurer solely for one reason and one reason alone: freedom.

Snow crunched from underneath as the Dragoon tapped her lance on the ground. Behind her visor, her eyes narrowed.

_Still, it is nice to know that there is another Warrior of Light out here._

Perhaps Ainya had more wisdom for her about the occupation. There might be more to the title than what Crystal envisioned it to be. The Scions of the Seventh Dawn had always spoken about making an impact on Eorzea... which did not sound like a bad idea. Plus, with another Warrior of Light by her side, the number of things that were considered impossible would become possible.

Crystal raised her weapon again. She was going to have to train as much as possible until her next assignment. Might need to continue working on her Jump ability too. A faint huff left her lips. Crystal bent her knees until they nearly kissed the snow-covered ground. Her jaw outlined as she took a deep breath.

Hopefully, this practice session will not end her up with a broken nose.

**[-----]**

Two weeks after their fateful meeting, there was an incident at Mor Dhona.

At the hearts of The Tangle, frantic splashes through the murky swamp resonated in the air. Three Garlean Empire’s soldiers, all Hyur, breathed hard as they fought against the thick water. Two of them held a broadsword and shield, the other holding onto a firearm equipped with a bayonet. They shoved through the Morbal Seedling, their plant-like tentacles flopping in the water as they squealed.

Under the blazing sun, their eyes wildly looked everywhere for a place to hide. Away from the Malboro and away from her.

“AGH!”

Something slammed into one of the soldier’s shoulder. He caught only a brief sight of it, a fiery red blur that hit with the force of a roundhouse kick. It threw the sword wielder down to the ground. He sharply inhaled upon impact and began to sputter water. Pain flared from both his shoulder and nose.

“Hey!” one of his comrades called as she hurried to his side. The young woman quickly sheathed her sword. She extended her hand out to her friend while holding up her shield. “Can you stand?”

He nodded. When he grabbed her hand, he wrinkled his nose. The smell of his flesh cooking underneath the chain mail from the spell wafted. God only knows what treatment he needs to undergo after their escape. With a grunt, she pulled him up, hoisting him over her shoulders. Their other ally beckoned them to an area up ahead.

No farther than a few wet trees, there was a narrow passage between the vines and roots. The same direction where their main Garlean base was in Mor Dhona. Both imperials strained a smile.

They are almost to safety. If all goes well, they’ll be able to call for reinforcement.

“We so need a raise after this,” she said. The shield still up, she lugged her buddy over. In her grasp, he raised his head, chuckling. “And a drink too, I might add,” he murmured.

“Make that two drinks. Oh, and you’re paying for my drink.”

“Done deal if we get out of this alive—”

Another burst of hot red slammed into them. This time, it landed on her shield. An immense pressure forced the two to bend their knees. The Garlean soldier gritted her teeth, swinging her shield violently. Flames from Verfire dissipated, leaving behind bits of harmless fire in the air. Unfortunately for her, Ainya stood less than a meter away from their spot. Rapier at hand, the Red Mage lashed out just as fast as she had appeared.

Pain flared up on the male soldier’s side when he fell into the shallow river again. He pushed himself up on all four, shaking his head. Droplets fell from his dark hair as he looked at his friend.

His eyes went wide. She had her hands on her sword’s handle. The entire blade nearly slid out, but the blonde woman stopped, staring at the Miqo’te. Blood slowly trickled out from the corner of her lips. Through her iron armor and chain mails, the thin rapier pierced deep into her chest, its blade bursting out from her back. Ironically, very little blood was shed once Ainya tore her sword out.

A clean kill.

As she crumpled to the ground, the Hyur hastily grabbed his sword. It slipped out of his grasp as another sharp pain zipped throughout his arm. The man slumped into the river, gripping his injured shoulder. He looked up to the approaching Warrior of Light with squinted eyes.

“You will pay for what you’ve done…” he growled.

Ainya paused. She tilted her head to the side, the bright sun casting a shadow over her features.

“I will pay for what I’ve done?” She scoffed. Despite the violet visor that wrapped around her eyes, the soldier could feel her glare at him. Ainya shook off her bloodied rapier before raising it. It twirled and stopped once the blade pointed downward. The corner of her lips twitched. “Don’t make me laugh.”

A loud gunshot rang in the air. At that same moment, the tip of her weapon stopped short of his back, her shoulder jerking backward. She slowly touched her injury. The bullet was lodged in-between her bones… Great. She’s had worse, but this was definitely not needed.

Ainya looked at the firing direction. From afar, the remaining Garlean foot soldier aimed his firearm at the Miqo’te, smoke residue trailing from his gun. Ainya clicked her tongue. While ignoring the burning sensation, she impressed her palm upon the magic crystal lodged in her rapier.

Her rapier, acting as a magic wand, conjured a bright white light. Ainya quietly chanted under her breath. Crackles of electricity emitted from her palm. The gunner placed his finger back on the trigger. With one eye closed, he pulled it.

Or, rather, he tried to pull it. Ainya cast Verthunder at him. His entire figure jolted from the powerful strike, his firearm dropping into the water. The fact that he was also wet from earlier… Ainya immediately cast the same spell once more with Swiftcast.

This man didn’t get a chance to cry for his mother.

The body dropped from afar. Ainya sighed, her shoulders slumped. Another imperial down. One more to go… She glanced at the weakened man by her feet. He still clutched at his shoulder, the tears falling from his face. He shivered violently once she got down to his level.

He gasped. The Red Mage grabbed the collar of his uniform and lifted him up. He whimpered, fumbling over her iron grip.

“If you’re going to kill me… make it quick,” he whispered.

Ainya tilted her head again and scoffed. “I don’t think so. You have information that I need.” Her face neared his, and he flinched. “You’re going to spill everything to me.”

“I-I will never betray the empire!” he glared. “I will never tell you anything.”

Well, this man certainly looked to be more competent than Ainya credited him for. Prideful of his country of origin. The Garlean Empire’s motto of “Nos summus manus, Nos sumus deus” runs through his blood and soul. Ainya angled her wrist, hearing his choked cries.

Idiot.

An obnoxious electronic ring resonated from her earpiece. Ainya hooked her rapier to her waist before pressing on the gray device.

“Ainya, sorry to bother you if you’re busy, but I need you to do something for us.” The Red Mage stifled a sigh for the nth time today. She turned her head to the side as Minfilia continued. “Pray return to the Waking Sand. It’s an operation of most importance.”

“Sensitive, I presume?”

“Very.”

“Got it. I’ll be there in a few hours.” Ainya glanced at the struggling Garlean soldier in her grip. “…the travel from Mor Dhona might take some time with the Aetheryte, you know?”

“Understandable. Many travelers make good use of the Aetheryte there throughout Eorzea. We will see you soon.”

Once Ainya heard the click, she returned her attention to the man. “Do you ever wonder why they call me the Warrior of Light?” A hypothetical question. The Miqo’te’s ears twitched. “They saw me take down groups of monsters and soldiers like there was no tomorrow. Said I was doing it for the greater good.” Ainya shook her head. “It was a coincidence. Some favors I took in exchange for my rental payments ended up with me killing the very things that the Scions of the Seventh Dawn would have wanted.” There was a brief pause. “Ah— Maybe it was Jibril’s influence. She did mention that I had the potential to be Warrior of Light… and gave me extra training sessions that literally had nothing to do with being a Black Mage…”

The title was a heavyweight over her head. Back when times were much simpler, she only had one goal in mind. Now? She has one too many responsibilities placed upon her plate. Ainya could’ve rejected the role, but seeing the resources they were to provide to her… The Miqo’te could not resist if it meant accomplishing her only main objective.

“Why… do you think… that way…?” her enemy dared ask.

Ainya softly chuckled, albeit forcefully. “I have no intention of helping others if they can’t help themselves,” she said. “If they can’t help themselves, they can’t help others.” She chuckled again. “Maybe if they had stopped the empire from slaughtering my friends and family at the village… I might’ve been more accepting of this position.”

The Red Mage is a quirky character. An upbeat attitude towards someone she likes after getting to know them. Ainya is used to wearing an optimistic façade to the public. However, deep inside, she’s deeply cynical.

When her village was raided by the Garlean Empire, no one was there to help them. Literally a small town just south of Casta del Sol, yet not a single guard, traveler, nor adventurer batted an eye in her direction. The terrors that underwent for the next three days continued to go unnoticed in the public’s eye.

Ainya had to get out of her situation all on her own. No child should ever go through what she had to go through to break free from her captors. Yet the same group of people that refused to spare a second glance at her direction during her crisis are demanding her services.

“I’m not some damn cat you can boss around…” she grumbled.

Still… there is that new Warrior of Light… A surprise that she would meet one so soon, and a surprise to hear that she is still a budding warrior. Crystal may be a Dragoon, and she may be beautiful, but she hardly has the experience to back her up.

“How the Seventh Hell did she get that title…” Ainya continued to mutter to herself. “It would be better if she stuck to being an adventurer and enjoy her so-called freedom.”

Though a thought did cross her mind. With Crystal, the feats that were impossible could be possible. Perhaps Crystal could also help her in her search for a lost loved one. Ainya faintly smiled. That is if Crystal could hold up on her own. It would be a shame if the pretty Au Ra succumb to either fear or death.

Movement in her grip snapped her back to reality. Such thoughts would be best pondered about afterward.

“Now,” she finally stared straight into the man. He let out a faint whine as her grip tightened once more. “Tell me… where is Mari.”


End file.
